And So It Goes
by Mis Chi Evous
Summary: A brief sketch of Remus and Anna's relationship from my "Tested In Fire" universe, which is pre-OotP. The song is "And So It Goes" by Billy Joel. Reviews welcome and appreciated!


Author's Note: Here's a ficlet about my favorite TiF couple. No, it's not Harry and Ginny. It's actually Remus and Anna. The song is _And So It Goes which was written and recorded by Billy Joel. _

The format of this fic is not chronological. In fact, I picked bits and pieces from all of my stories from the TiF universe and placed them here. Some of them are from short stories, others from my full length novels. Some are from stories I have not yet written and probably never will. This is simply a brief sketch of their relationship.

_For my own parents. God blessed them with incredible amounts of patience._

And So It Goes 

_In every heart, there is a room._

_A sanctuary safe and strong._

Remus quietly opened the door of Anna's bedroom. She lay there, in the middle of the bed, limbs spread out in four different directions with her hair falling about her face. The sight of it made him smile in spite of the tears rolling down his face. 

He didn't want to have to wake her up and tell her the news. James and Lily were dead, and her brother was a murderer and a traitor.

Why couldn't he let her sleep and not ruin her illusions?

He knew what he had to do, and duty was a trait strongly featured in his character. He walked across the room and gently shook her awake… 

_To heal the wounds from lovers past_

_Until a new one comes along_

Molly's eyes were kind as she gazed into Anna's. "Do you have any children of your own, Anna?" 

Anna's face fell. "No, not yet. Remus and I never made it to the altar." At the look of confusion on both of the Weasley women's faces, she clarified, "Remus and I were engaged. There's never been anyone else, not really."

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_

_You answered me with no pretense_

The Gryffindor common room was abandoned, except for one girl who sat next to the fireplace, patiently waiting. Even Lily had gone to bed, though Anna got the feeling that she was waiting in James's room for him to return. The sun was rising… it wouldn't be long now.

It had been a full moon, which meant all the boys were out and about, and it also meant that Remus was going through hell.

Sitting on the floor, Anna hugged her knees to her chest. She wanted to _be_ there. She wanted to make sure he came out okay, that he would make it through to the next time, to the next month.

The portrait creaked open, and the boys stumbled in, exhaustion evident in their faces. Remus was supported between all of them, white faced and sickly. 

Immediately, Anna rose to her feet.

James smiled at her. "All he wants is you."

She nodded.  

_And still I feel I sad too much _

_My silence is my self defense_

"Anna, have you told your parents?" Remus's voice was gentle in its inquiry, but Anna unconsciously bristled at the question.

"Told them what?"

"That your boyfriend is a werewolf?"

She shook her head. "No. What purpose would that serve? It would only make our lives more difficult, and besides, it doesn't matter to me."

Remus crossed the room, and took her hands in his.  "Anna, I love you."

The room was quiet as he waited for an answer. Anna blinked away the moisture forming in her eyes. "And I you."

_And every time I've held a rose_

_It seems I only felt the thorns_

Remus coughed weakly, his joints and bones protesting the transformation they had just endured. His eyes still held some of their wildness, of their pure animal instinct, but that didn't scare Anna.

"How are you feeling?"

Remus ignored her, and the fact that they were in the Hogwarts hospital wing. "Why are you here?"

"Because you need me," Anna replied calmly.

"I don't _deserve_ you," Remus whispered fiercely to her. "You should go. You deserve a boyfriend who can be there all of them, who doesn't have to worry about whether or not their boss will work out why he's taking off once every month… Someone who's _normal."_

"No Remus," Anna corrected him softly. "It's not a matter of what I deserve. It's what I want, and I want you."

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And so will you soon I suppose_

"Damn it all to hell and back! How did you survive on your own for twelve years? You can't even take care of yourself… bloody hell. Don't start to cry on me, Anna." 

"I'm not going to cry."

"You're not?" His voice was surprised, frustrated in only a way that Anna Black could inspire.

"I managed not to cry for the last twelve years, I think I can manage the next twelve minutes."

"You didn't cry at all?"

"I… I couldn't."

"Sometimes you just have to."

"I know, but I felt so empty, and you weren't there…"

"That wasn't my fault…"

"Of course it wasn't."

"Anna…"

"You just ran off for six months and didn't tell me where you were! Everyone would ask me, 'Where's your fiancé today?' and I would say, 'I don't know. The last time I heard from him we almost killed each other.' That hurt." She saw the shock in his eyes. "Did you think _I wasn't hurting, Remus? He was my brother…"_

"He was James' best mate! I should have been able to help him, but I couldn't. You know how much I wanted to, Anna. It hurt so badly when I thought he'd betrayed us. The Marauder brotherhood, you know."

"I couldn't take it without you, Remus. You and I, we didn't lose friends, we lost family. I lost a sister and two brothers that night, and so did you. I needed you, damn it! You think I look bad now, you should have seen me three years ago! Albus Dumbledore saved me, again. Just like he'd saved you. And, for some godforsaken reason or another, he's decided to bring us together again. I'm not going to back out on you, and I never did, never will. I'm not saying we should jump back into bed together, but we should be able to act like adults."

Still angry with her, and himself, he reached out and caressed her face. "We never could act like adults around each other, and you know it."

"Remus, I've missed you."

_But if my silence made you leave_

_Then that would be my worst mistake_

The bedroom was silent, save for the comforting noises the bugs made outside the window. Remus and Anna sat, holding hands, gazing out at the stars.

"So, I'm going to be a dad…" Remus let his voice trail off, and Anna smiled. He'd been saying that at odd moments for a while, as if he hoped it would settle in, that he would get used to it.

"Remus, promise you won't leave, at least until the baby's grown."

Remus's breath caught. "You know I can't make any promises like that."

Her hand gripped his tightly. "I _need you."_

"Not as much as I need you." 

_So I will share this room with you_

_And you can have this heart to break_

"Touch your wands at the tips and repeat after me. I, Anna Black…"

"I, Anna Black…"

"Do solemnly swear to love and honor you all the days of my life."

"Do solemnly swear to love and honor you all the days of my life."

"In sickness and health."

"In sickness and health."

"For better or worse."

"For better or worse."

"Until death do us part."

"Until death do us part."

Anna and Remus beamed at each other, and tears filled Anna's eyes and Remus repeated the same thing.

"Fate has brought you together, love has bonded you, and magic will seal the bond. You both are fully aware of the spell I'm about to cast?"

"Yes."

"Since the beginning of time as we know it, witches and wizards have bonded together in this way. In light of your love, faithfulness and respect to and for each other, I have agreed to cast the spell.

"I have known Remus all my life, and recall Anna from the first time Remus brought her home to meet his parents. I have been qualified by the Ministry of Magic and the couple present here to cast the spell. Extend your hands towards each other and join them."

Anna and Remus both felt the familiar tingle as they gripped each other's hand.

"_Semper Fidelis."_ A green glow came from Mr. Drusedel's wand, casting shadows, and blinding Harry and Sirius for a moment.

Harry had been told that this spell bonded two people's auras so that their magical energies were tied together. He guessed that it worked, because all Remus and Anna could see was each other. Tears flowed from Anna's eyes, and Remus beamed. 

Sirius tried to subtly wipe the moisture from his eyes, but Harry didn't see him, because he was trying to do the same. 

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you husband and wife. Go forth and be happy, for heaven's sake."

Remus and Anna waited.

"Well, I assumed you knew what was going to happen next. You can kiss her."

Harry was frankly surprised to hear any sort of emotion coming out of the monotonous old man. Remus and Anna, however, didn't hear him. They were clinging to each other happily.

_And this is why my eyes are closed_

_It's just as well for all I've seen_

"I didn't want to tell you, Anna, but, it's about James and Lily…"

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And you're the only one who knows_

"There's never been anyone else, not really."

_So I would choose to be with you_

_That's if the choice were mine to make_

"Anna, I know I don't deserve you," Remus looked deep into her eyes, "and I know we're young, but I want to know if you'll wait for me. I want to know if you'll be Mrs. Remus Lupin."

Anna's eyes filled with tears, and she had to simply nod her acceptance.

_But you can make decisions too_

_And you can have this heart to break_

"Here you are, Mrs. Lupin. It's a boy. What are you going to call him?"

"His name is Orion. Orion Albus Lupin."

_And so it goes, and so it goes._

"What would you do if I kissed you now?"

Anna swallowed. This was most unlike Remus. Her mind quickly calculated the time until the full moon, and it all became clear. "I… I don't know."

Remus smiled. "Would you let me, I wonder?"

"Would you try, I wonder?" Anna countered.

"Oh, most definitely." 

With a deft movement, he captured her jaw with his fingers and tilted her chin up. Their lips met with some degree of awkwardness. Soon the sensation became familiar, and Anna really began to enjoy the feeling of his rough lips against her smooth ones. When it was over, Anna almost wanted to weep at the loss of such a thing.

_And you're the only one who knows._

"Thank you," Remus whispered. "For loving me, and giving me a second chance."

"You didn't need a second chance. I'll always belong to you."

Remus smiled, and then inhaled a shuddery breath. "I love you, Anna, my wife." 


End file.
